Can You Hear Me?
by Clueless4You
Summary: Inuyasha is a deaf boy in a poor family. He is happy the way he is, but not everybody else is. Will he change so that he can be better in the eyes of his crush, or will he stay the same for the girl he just met? T- just to be safe, might not need it. New summary, now is Uke!Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't really know where I am going with this one, but you don't really know where the heck I am going with this one, you might want to ignore it. I don't think this is going to turn out very well, but I will try. Plus, I haven't really been able to just sit down and write a thousand words for quite a while. It probably won't happen in many chapters here, for which I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Inuyasha or any other anime. **

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his room, reading. He had read this book hundreds of times, yet he still hadn't tired of the story inside. He din't know why, but he loved it. It was some random, peachy story that had a sappy ending. When he had first seen the book on the dusty back shelf of the local store, he hadn't expected it to be good at all. But when he finished the first page, he was already hooked. He couldn't put it down, not even to be scanned for the price. He was right at the good part of the book when his mother came into the room and waved her hand in front of his face.

Inuyasha jumped from the sudden surprise. He finally laid down the book and signed to his mother. _'Is it time to eat yet? I can smell the food and I'm getting a bit hungry.'_ His mother nodded her head and signed back clumsily. _'I have about ten minutes left on the casserole. Come on down and help me set the table, okay hun?'_ She had to fingerspell a few of the tougher words. She was still learning, but she had been progressing steadily since he had started speaking fluently.

Inuyasha quickly slipped a bookmark in between the pages and snapped the book shut. He laid it down on the bed and stood. He followed his mother out the door and down the steps. When they got to the kitchen he opened the cabinet and pulled out three plastic plates. He laid them on the table and puled out the glasses. He filled them each about halfway to the top, finishing off the milk. Then the silverware was removed. They only had a few sets of each utensil and had to wash them every evening so that they had enough for the next day.

His mother tapped on his shoulder and pointed towards the upstairs again. He nodded his understanding and leaped up the stairs two at a time. At the end of the hallway, he turned and knocked at the door. He could feel the vibrations in the door run out to the wall where he rested his other hand. In a few seconds, his older half brother, Sesshomaru opened the door. He glared pointedly at the black haired youth. Inuyasha signed and ran down the stairs, followed by Sesshomaru.

The timer on the oven beeped, sending his mother rushing to it with a potholder. Inuyasha realized that the food was done, and excitedly catapulted into his chair. He grinned at Sesshomaru, while the other rolled his eyes at his excitement. Their mother brought the food to the table and placed it in the center. It was mostly potatoes and chunks of bread smothered in gravy and baked for a while. it was Inuyasha's favorite meal. He reached for the spoon beside the dish and recoiled as his mother slapped him on the back of the hand with a spoon.

_'No, Inuyasha, mind your manners. Wait until we say Grace and then you may eat.'_ Inuyasha nodded his head shyly.

_'Okay, Mother.'_

_'Good. Now say Grace with us, Sesshomaru.'_

"Yes, mother." They signed and spoke the words, or just signed, in Inuyasha's case. "Come Lord Jesus, be our guest, and let these gifts to us be blessed."

As soon as they were done saying Grace, Inuyasha practically jumped on the spoon and heaped the food onto his plate. He made sure to save plenty for his family, though. They never had leftovers, but they never went to bed hungry. Inuyasha's mother worked three part-time jobs to keep the family running after their father had died.

She wasn't Sesshomaru's real mother, she had also died. But in truth, he did love Izayoi more than his real mother. She treated him like her own son, just like she treated Inuyasha. And he loved her for that.

Izayoi was often exhausted when she got home from her second job, and she only had time to cook dinner and eat before she had to leave for her third. Sesshomaru had to do most of the housework, but Inuyasha helped him as much as he could. They swept and mopped the floor every day, and washed clothes once a week. When they washed, Inuyasha runs around in nothing but his blanket until his two sets of clothes are dry. Sesshomaru has a little more dignity and wears his underwear, but also wraps up in a blanket.

They clean their dishes every day after each meal and use them again the next. They didn't have many dishes, and Izayoi wanted to keep their nice ones for special occasions. Only on their birthdays or holidays did they ever take down the fancy dishes.

When Inuyasha finished his meal, he dutifully rinsed the junk off his plate and put the dish in soapy water. He turned and looked at his mother. She nodded and signed, _'Have fun with that book of yours, honey. make sure you don't stay up too late with that, you have school tomorrow.'_

_'Alright, Mom. Can you make sure I am awake by seven? I don't want to be late again.'_

_'Sure, hon. I'll have Sesshomaru pop in when he can.'_ They had an unspoken agreement; since Inuyasha couldn't hear a knock, and his mother couldn't know what he was doing/had on at any particular moment, she had Sesshomaru be the messenger. He would go in and tell Yasha whatever their mother wanted to tell him, and Inuyasha would respond. Or, if Yasha remembered, he would put the 'do not disturb' sign he made in second grade on the door handle. She would slip the sign under the door to tell him she wanted to talk, and if/when he noticed, he would make himself decent and open the door.

Yasha nodded and sprinted up the steps. He swung himself around the door frame and launched into his bed. He snatched the book off of his bed and opened up to his last page. He was only one hundred pages to the end of the book. He finished the night with his nose buried in the pages of fantasy.

* * *

**AN: Holy terrible ending! Maybe? Tell me what you thought with that pretty button below!**


	2. And They Meet!

**AN: Hey guys! Love the way the stats are looking right now! Thanks so much to all who read the story, and special thanks to my three reviewers, kitsune-snuggler12, emeraldd30, and KiraraKitty08!**

* * *

Inuyasha woke up in the morning, Sesshomaru shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and waved his brother off. Sesshomaru ruffled his hair and tickled behind the ears, just the way Inuyasha liked. Inuyasha squirmed in pleasure as the scratches intensified. Sesshomaru finished the scratching and walked out of the door, signing as he left._ 'Mom has breakfast ready downstairs, but she has to leave soon. Say goodbye before she goes, you know how much it means to her._

Inuyasha nodded back. He stood and stretched his arms high above his head. Sesshomaru closed the door tightly as he left. Inuyasha huffed and went to his dresser. He sifted through all the trinkets he had collected to the bottom of the drawer and pulled out his other shirt. He yanked it over his head, watching out for his ears (they were very sensitive), and rushed out the door, not bothering to change into his second pair of pants. He launched down the steps and swung around, suddenly stopping as he neared his other, who was holding a pan of hot eggs.

Her eyes brightened, and she hurried to set the eggs down so she could sign. _'Are you all ready for school today? I thought it would take you longer to get ready!'_ Inuyasha nodded his head. _'Sessho said that you were almost ready to leave for work! I wanted to say good morning before you were out the door!'_

Izayoi laughed lightly, though her son couldn't hear it. He frowned for a moment, then grinned back at her. _'Well, thank you for the thought, hon. Good morning, Yasha. I have eggs all made up for breakfast now, so dig in honey. School starts in half an hour, so you'll need to leave here in about twenty.' _Inuyasha knocked the air near his right ear twice in agreement. His face was already filled with food and he didn't want to anger his mother by not minding his manners.

Izayoi approached him and kissed the top of his head, scratching his ears gently. She grabbed her coat from the back of a chair and walked out of the door. Inuyasha finished his eggs in no time flat and washed the plate. He grabbed his jacket from the small closet next to the door and turned to the stairs, where he had felt the vibrations of Sesshomaru on the stairs. Sessho also had his jacket and bag on, ready for the day.

They walked out the door together and down the sidewalk. In five minutes, they were standing at the school. The menacing, rusted gates didn't faze them any more, as they strode by a girl waiting just outside. They walked calmly to the courtyard, splitting up. Sesshomaru walked over to a black-haired girl and a short, squat demon with a beak. Inuyasha nearly ran to his friends.

There was Miroku, a lecherous monk-in-training, Sango, from the demon slayers' village, and Shippou, a small fox demon. Miroku was once again trying to reach the forbidden 'no-no zones' of Sango, the girl's eye twitching. Shippou stood back as Sango spun on her heel and slapped him across the face.

Inuyasha waved as he neared them. Sango lost the homicidal look and smiled enthusiastically at the hanyou. His silver hair had turned back by the morning, leaving him slightly drained. They were all glad to see him okay, especially after his 'certain night'. They had worried that something might happen to him when he couldn't defend himself.

Sango wrapped her arm around his shoulder and walked with Inuyasha to their little group, keeping him between Miroku and her. Miroku frowned at the subtle rejection, but only for a moment. They exchanged words to finish their earlier conversation and

Shippou jumped on Inuyasha's back, scampering away from the swipes as Inuyasha furiously tried to brush him off. He launched off of Inuyasha's shoulder, knocking the boy forward. He stumbled, and Sango watched as he fell, hard, on his head.

Inuyasha groaned silently, holding his head as he got to his knees. It wasn't bad, but he thought he might have felt blood on his hand. He felt a tap on the shoulder, and lifted his eyes to meet angry brown ones. They seemed slightly concerned, but he ignored it. He turned away, but was shocked when he felt a hand spin him around to face the angry girl again, her mouth moving at a fast pace.

Kagome arrived at the school a few minutes before the bell rang. She paused at the gates, the rusted spikes somewhat (very) intimidating. She followed two other students as they fearlessly walked through them, avoiding the scary metal. She stood off to the side to wait for the bell to ring. She was new today, and didn't know anyone. _"Ah, well. I can meet people in classes today. I can wait till then."_

There was something about the younger boy that she had followed in. She couldn't stop watching him interact with his friends. He didn't seem to say anything, but they acted like he was an active part of the conversation. She stifled a giggle as the little one scrambled all over him. Then she was stifling a gasp as she watched him pitch forward, hearing the crack of his head meeting the pavement of the courtyard.

Kagome rushed forward to his side. "Hey, are you alright? Come on, what's wrong?" She was slightly worried when he didn't answer, but sighed as he sat up. "Hey, you had me- are you even listening to me? Hey, buddy!" She tapped his shoulder indignantly. He snapped his head up, looking at her questioningly. He looked for a moment longer, then stood and turned back to his friends.

Kagome froze at the sight of those eyes. They were a glowing, deep yellow, like liquid gold. She felt she could see her own soul reflected in his eyes. It frightened her greatly.

When he stood and turned, ignoring her, she lost her temper. She grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around despite the recent knock to the head. He looked surprised as she met his eyes furiously. "Hey, you! I'm talking to you! Don't just turn around and ignore a person when they are just making sure you are okay! That's very rude!" She continued on for a minute, not noticing the bewildered look on his face.

The boy's friends gathered around him, the other boy's hand on his shoulder. The girl grabbed his hand tightly, squeezing it when Kagome got particularly loud. The fox demon jumped at his chest and snuggled closer as the boy's free arm came up to support him. Kagome did not realize that the entire courtyard had gone silent during her rampage, and that everyone was staring at her, anger evident in their eyes.

As the entirety of the student body gathered around them in a circle, she finally slowed her rant and quieted down.

"Uh… what?" She said, ever so eloquently. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the silver-haired boy that the kid with the ears walked in with burst out of the crowd, fury in his eyes. He pushed her to the ground, crouching in her face.

"Were you just yelling at my brother?" He said with eerie calmness. Kagome could only nod, finding her voice had abandoned her. "And why, pray tell, were you doing that?"

Kagome stuttered for a second. "W-well, I was trying to make sure he was alright, 'cause he fell and all, and he just turned and ignored me! I wanted to tell him how rude it was to do that."

The boy stood and pinched his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He sighed and said, "I hope you know how to speak sign language, because that is the only way you are going to be able to tell my _deaf brother_ how 'rude' that was.

Kagome's eyes widened considerably, realizing why he didn't react. She turned to face the deaf boy and started to tell him she was sorry, but stopped midsentence. She put up her hand and started to slowly fingerspell. A little finger in the air, _pause_, fist-with-thumb-on-the-side and thumb-between-ring-and-little-finger, _pause, _fist-with-thumb-in-front, thumb-meets-all-four-fingers (in a circle), crossed fingers, crossed fingers (again), thumb-and-pinky-fingers-extended.

'_I am sorry.'_ The boy tilted his head at her, then grinned. He signed too quickly for her to follow, and Sesshomaru had to translate.

'_Why? For getting all red-faced? It was pretty funny, actually.'_ Kagome felt heat rush to her cheeks once more and opened her mouth to say something.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Inuyasha is one of the most known students here, even if he is not the most popular. One wrong move, and you are all alone until you graduate. You don't want that now, do you?"

The speaker was a slightly-taller-than-Kagome girl, and she made Kagome feel as if she were looking into a mirror. They were wearing different clothes, but they looked almost exactly the same. But this girl's eyes were cold and calculating, not at all like Kagome's warm brown ones.

"Inuyasha? Who's that?" Kagome stared dumbly at the girl.

"The deaf one is Inuyasha, genius. His brother is Sesshomaru, and I am Kikyou. The perverted monk is Miroku, the little demon is Shippou, and the girl with them is Sango. Now that we've all been introduced, why don't you tell us _your_ name, newbie?" The girl, Kikyou, smirked as Kagome stumbled over names.

"Inuyasha, Kikyou, Sessh- What is his name? Sesshomaru? Okay, Miroku, Shippou, and Sango. Easy enough, other than Sesshomaru. Okay, My name is Kagome Higurashi. I just moved here from Tokyo, where my mom and grandfather ran the Higurashi Shrine. I'm really sorry for the mix-up, I didn't know that he was disabled." She bowed slightly.

Shippou jumped up in her face at those words, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Inuyasha is NOT disabled! He's deaf, not stupid! He is just as smart as any other kid here!" Sango came from where she was behind Inuyasha and snatched Shippou's collar, dangling him from her grasp.

"Now, now, don't be rude, Shippou. We don't want her to yell at you, too." She glared at Kagome, the insinuation stinging like a slap to the face.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha came forward and offered her his hand to shake. She took it shyly, still hesitant about the boy. He was strange, with the long silver hair, glowing golden eyes, and cute little puppy ears on top of his head. Though they didn't perceive sound, they twitched with his emotions. The crowd started to disperse, the drama over for now.

After he let go of her hand, Kagome felt another presence behind her. Her hair rose, and she nearly squeaked in fright as she spun on her heel.

"So, has someone been beating up on our resident hanyou?" A voice rumbled menacingly.

Miroku stepped in front of Inuyasha possessively. "And what do you want, Kouga?"

* * *

**AN: A slight attempt at a cliffie, poor, but whatever. Keep pressing that nice little button down there, guys! Nearly screamed when I saw the reviews last time! Goodnight!**


	3. DRAMA BOOOOMB!

**AN: Whoo-HOOOO! Big humongous thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers, and favoriters! Over 200 views on this thing! I'm in a really write-y mood, so I made a new chapter! I've decided that I can't do a chapter a week anymore, basketball is starting and I have semester tests in a few weeks, so I have some other commitments to attend to. Anyway, I will aim for every two weeks, or if/when we have a snow day for school. I guarantee a chapter Monday, because NO SCHOOL! But other than that, I will stick to the above goal.(Hee-hee, sounds so professional, right?) Anyway, to my best reviewer, kitsune-snuggler12: I forgot to mention last time, but yes, there are demons. (I'm a little late, but eh) And did you really like the fingerspelling? I did my best! And to anyone else who got confused by this part: I'm sorry if I made it seem like Inuyasha was human, it was an accident. I'll have to go back and change that eventually. Thanks to emeraldd30, who pointed it out that I didn't make that clear enough. So, a word here for potential reviewers. Another reason to review is to point out any and all grammar mistakes you see in the story. I am a nut about grammar, and feel terrible if I screw it up. So, please tell me!**

**This one is a lot more dramatic, but I feel like it got a bit heavy. By the way, sorry to any hardcore Kikyou fans! I decided last minute that Inuyasha would be a little OOC in this, and be crushing on Kouga, not Kikyou. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha involved or any rights involving it.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Inuyasha huddled up behind the rest of his friends, ears tight against his head. He really didn't like Kouga. The wolf demon smelled bad, and showed up at the most inopportune moments. Like right now.

Sesshomaru translated as Inuyasha signed rapidly. _'What do you want, you smelly wolf? Here to get pounded again?'_ Kouga bristled, growling slightly.

"And what is that supposed to mean, mutt? You can't even beat me in your dreams." Sesshomaru motioned back to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up at the new arrival while he and Inuyasha fought. He, Kouga, was slightly taller than her, with pale blue eyes and long black hair tied up in a ponytail. His clothes were weird, like fur and armor all over. He had a headband holding his bangs back, and they flopped over the top of it, covering his forehead. He had two lackeys dressed similarly, one with a silvery mohawk, the other with his hair slicked back.

'I wonder if this guy's a good demon or a bad demon.' She mused. He didn't seem to react badly to any of the humans around here, not that he had reacted at all. Did that mean he was just so used to them being around? She got excited, grinning widely. She had never been to an interracial school, where demons and humans had the same classes. It got her worried at first, to be in the same room as demons. But so far, these demons didn't seem half bad at all.

She shook her head as Kouga pushed her aside and fisted his hand, walking towards Inuyasha. Miroku pulled a staff out of nowhere, holding it up in a defensive position.

"Don't come any closer, Kouga. You won't touch Inuyasha again." He glared daggers and Sango joined him, wielding an oversized boomerang. She was more relaxed, but from what Kagome could tell, she was the more experienced fighter with her weapon.

'Okay, maybe not everyone is so nice after all…' she sweatdropped.

Inuyasha put one hand on either of their shoulders and gently pushed them aside. Their eyes opened wide and stared at him. He nodded to each of them and they stepped out of the way entirely. Sesshomaru joined them, pulling Shippou by the tail. Inuyasha boldly strode forward, but Kagome could see the fear and hurt in his eyes. She wondered what Kouga had done to the smaller boy. His ears were slightly lifted, almost a hopeful look.

Kagome felt a strange fluttering in her chest at the look. He was so innocent in that moment, she just wanted to hug him tightly and never let him go.

Inuyasha slipped a small notepad out of his pocket, along with a pen. He opened the pad to a blank page and scribbled on it quickly. _'Why are you here, Kouga? I know it's not for a nice conversation with classmates.'_ Inuyasha held the notepad up to Kouga's eye level. Kouga read it quickly and grabbed the pad, snatching the pen from him as well. Kouga scribbled furiously and shoved the pad in Inuyasha's face.

'_And what do you know about conversations? It's not like you have ever had a civil one. As for why I'm here, I wanted to see who had the guts to scream at you, mutt.'_ Inuyasha's ears went back all the way.

'_Look behind you, genius. That girl yelled, I think. I don't know for sure.' _Kouga turned to glance at her, then looked back. _'Now you've seen her, get the heck out of here. You don't have anything else to do here.'_

Kouga looked hurt. His eyebrows furrowed, and he frowned. He took longer writing his words now. _'Tell me why you are so upset. I can tell, so don't try to lie. I'll find out sooner or later.'_ His eyes softened and he put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, stepping closer. He tilted Inuyasha's head up, forcing the younger to look at him.

Inuyasha took the notepad back, tears filling his eyes. He ducked his head and shook it, backing away from Kouga. The demon let his hand drop. Inuyasha looked up one last time, and turned to Sesshomaru.

His brother quickly approached, wrapping his arms around the younger and pressing his face into his chest. Sesshomaru glared down at Kouga, baring his fangs slightly. "I think we're done here. I don't know what you said to him, but you won't ever say it again. You won't speak to him, ever again. I'll make sure of it. We're done here. You should leave now."

Kagome looked on, confused as Kouga walked away dejectedly. She edged over to Kikyou, the only one who seemed calm in all of this. She whispered urgently "What's going on? Why did Inuyasha start to cry?"

Kikyou looked at her, surprised. "You could tell he was crying? I barely could, and I've known him for years."

"I don't care. Why was he crying!" She whisper-shouted. "I'm so out of the loop on this one, I don't get anything that's going on here! Please tell me!"

Kikyou snorted. "Geez, slow your roll. Okay, so Inuyasha used to get bullied really badly at his old school for being deaf. When he moved here, the same started. Then, Kouga stopped the bullied and beat the crap out of them. Inuyasha started falling in love with him, but Kouga doesn't roll that way. He got his heart broken, and somehow, that got brought up here. Kouga does love him, but more like a brother than a lover. He doesn't mean to do this to Inuyasha."

Kagome 'oohhed' and nodded. "Aw, poor guy. This must be killing him. I can't even imagine what he's going through."

Kikyou sighed. "Well, it took him a long time to get over. I feel bad; he's going to get his heart broken again."

Kagome looked over, startled. "What do you mean by that? Is he still in love with Kouga?"

"Yes and no. He got over Kouga a while ago, but he still has his hopes. My main concern is that he's started to act like he likes _me._ I hope he doesn't, but if he starts to, I won't feel the same. I don't want him to get hurt like that again. The first time, he was suicidal for weeks. If it happens again, he might go through with it."

Kagome gasped. "Really? It was that bad? I wouldn't have guessed, seeing him. He seemed so happy with his friends." She gave him a sympathetic look. "How do you know he likes you?"

"I don't. It's just a hunch, but after a few months here, he started to act weirdly around me. He hadn't been like that before. One day he would blush and stutter when I was around, and the next he would ignore me completely, act like I didn't exist. It infuriated me to no end. I did like him, but just like Kouga, I don't have _those_ kinds of feelings for him." She sighed again. "Don't get me wrong, the guy's amazing. He's one of the most inspiring people I've ever met. You would have to try hard _not_ to like him. He's sweet and thoughtful, but stubborn and strong-willed at the same time."

Kagome nodded. She could see that he was stubborn, and she figured anyone who met him would be instantly taken with the boy. "How old is he, to have his heart broken like that?"

"Yasha is fifteen. He's lived here for four years. It's crazy, to think that he was only eleven and so in love with another boy, so quickly. I have never seen someone so sure of themselves before. This kid is one of a kind."

Kagome nodded. This kid was seriously screwed up, but he still had the strength to laugh and mess around with his friends. She shook her head. This school was crazy. She needed to get out before she got screwed up, too.

After Kouga walked away, head hung low, Sesshomaru pulled back from his brother and bent down to his level. Inuyasha's eyes were red and swollen, but no tears had yet fallen down his face. They stayed on the ends of his eyelashes, threatening to cascade down with a single blink. His lips trembled dangerously. He didn't know where their relationship had gone wrong, he didn't know what he did to make Kouga reject him, and he didn't understand why Kouga wouldn't let him move on entirely.

It was killing him to wonder why Kouga kept playing with his feelings like this.

* * *

**AN: Sort of shorter, only 1,428 in Word. I think I did well, so yippee! Review with that wonderful button down there, no, to your right, farther, right there! Yea, click that and tell me what you thought. Forget the whole no flaming thing, I'm a big girl! Gimme your best shot! (Not really!)**


	4. Of Confetti, Tootsie Pops, and Quarters

**AN: Well, I cracked down and got another chapter out! It is more of a filler than a real chapter, but it definitely has some humor! The teacher is Yura of the Demon Hair. I know she is soooooooooo OOC, but I wanted to make her seem like an idiot. Little backdrop: Yura has always wanted to get Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kicked out of school, and with the honor code, the easiest way to do that is to catch them lying. She has never been successful, though.**

**Thank you to KiraraKitty08, my (as of right now) solo reviewer for chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tootsie Pops!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood and wiped the tears off of Inuyasha's cheeks. He was actually worried for his little brother. If he went into a relapse, they would all suffer. Their mother would take days off her work, and wouldn't get paid for weeks. The family would be hungry until they got their next paycheck. Sesshomaru would go to school for lunch, eat his meal, and steal food for the rest of his family. He would leave before the next class started.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou would also take food, but they would spend the entire day at school. Sesshomaru skipped so that he could be around his brother, and make sure he didn't try anything stupid.

Inuyasha sniffled and ran the sleeve of his shirt over his eyes, wiping away any traces of tears. He looked up at Sesshomaru and forced a smile. The rest of his friends crowded around him, putting a comforting hand on him. Shippou snuck in between their legs and hugged Inuyasha, just below his kneecap. Kagome and Kikyou stood awkwardly to the side, though no one noticed them.

The bell rang suddenly, interrupting their moment. Everyone but Inuyasha looked up, towards the door. Sesshomaru quickly prodded Inuyasha's shoulder and motioned the time. He held up his hand, with the thumb holding his ring finger down to the palm, then opened it, all five fingers splayed, and pulsed the sign.

Inuyasha let out a breath and nodded. It was almost time to start classes. He needed to wash his face and stop crying.

Miroku and Sango each hugged Inuyasha and went their separate ways, glancing back in worry at their friend. Shippou was a little harder to remove; he wanted to stay clinging to Inuyasha the entire day. They had to pry him off of Inuyasha, which took several minutes. Eventually, he too walked away, albeit reluctantly.

Sesshomaru walked with his arm around his brother to the bathroom, then stood guard outside. Inuyasha walked inside, quickly wetting his face with the cold water. He stooped over the porcelain sink, thinking. He grabbed a paper towel resolutely, and scrubbed his face. He crumpled it into a ball and tossed it underhand into the wastebasket.

He rushed back out of the room, smiling openly. He looked at Sesshomaru expectantly, then grabbed his arm and pulled him along to their class.

They were different ages, but Sesshomaru hadn't started school till the same year as Inuyasha, so they were in the same grade. Plus, that way, he could be a translator to Inuyasha.

They walked into their first period, math. It was Inuyasha's favorite, because it was numbers written on chalkboards and words in books, not much spoken aloud. He had his best grade in this class, and threw himself diligently into his work daily. Sesshomaru, however, did not. He didn't get polynomials and quadratic equations, or numbers in general. They confused him, and he didn't care to improve it much. He got a passing grade at best, and that was with help from Inuyasha.

Today, they started a lesson on derivatives and integrals. Inuyasha followed the words in the book and the writings of the teacher, and kept up. He had to stop and explain a few things to Sesshomaru, but for the most part, the older brother understood the basics.

When they finished their assignments, a short twelve questions, Inuyasha turned in his seat to face Sesshomaru. His brother, like always, was situated in the seat to his left, the easiest spot to speak to each other from. They exchanged quick words on how scantily the teacher was dressed today, how purple highlights didn't make her look ten years younger like she thought, things of a gossipy nature. Then, the conversation turned to the new girl that had yelled at Inuyasha.

'_Do you remember that girl's name? She didn't spell it out.'_

'_Yeah, her name is Kagome. She just moved here from some shrine or other that her family ran, I think.'_

'_Oh, another of those snotty rich kids. What do you think her excuse is for coming here?'_

'_I don't know, probably just got to be too much to handle for her parents and got shipped out to some distant relative or something.'_

The brothers didn't take lightly to the kids who pranced around like they owned everything. 'They don't know what it's like to have to scrounge for food, or to only have two pairs of clothes', they always thought. 'Those richies have everything they could possibly want, and don't have to lift a finger to get it. They probably have servants running around, buying things left and right for them.' It nearly sickened the two.

Inuyasha especially hated the rich kids. If they had one ounce of respect for anyone but themselves, He wouldn't have minded so much. But after thirteen years of being ridiculed by them for something out of his control, he didn't quite have it in him to forgive them anymore.

Because they had ridiculed him, and not hearing their words didn't help him ignore it any. He could see the dark glares and pointing fingers, and he hated them for it. He had nearly brushed off the people that were now his closest friends, just because they had enough money to live in comfort.

But they had convinced him to give them a chance, and he found that they were some of the best people he had ever known. They were now fast friends, and he was barely seen around town without them. Classes were different, because they were all in different grades, but that couldn't be helped.

'_So, do you figure she will be in any of our classes?'_

Sesshomaru shook his head. _'Nah, I don't think so. She looked too young to be a junior. (1) I'll bet my Tootsie Pop on her being a sophomore.'_ He pulled a sucker from the bottom of his backpack.

Inuyasha hiccupped. _'I'll take you up on that one, and raise you a quarter.'_ He reached inside his pocket and pulled a sucker and an old twenty-five cent piece out, holding them temptingly in front of his brother.

Sesshomaru put his chin in his hand and stared long and hard at the quarter. He took a deep breath and reached into the front pocket of his bag, pulling out an equally worn coin. They each laid their bids on their desks, reaching out and shaking hands to seal the deal. In the middle of the handshake, Sesshomaru's head snapped to attention, looking at the teacher over Inuyasha's head.

"Yes, Mrs. Yura?"

Inuyasha saw his brother's mouth moving and looked in the same direction. He saw the teacher pointing a comb at them, answering Sesshomaru's words.

The teacher wielded the comb that she often hit the students' hands with. It wouldn't seem so, but that thing hurt! "You two wouldn't be making a bet about anything inappropriate, now would you?" She asked with sickeningly false sweetness.

Sesshomaru shook his head, exuding calm. "No, ma'am. Nothing inappropriate."

Mrs. Yura lifted one side of her mouth in a half-grin, half-scowl. "And what would that bet be on then, mister?" She smiled smugly, 100% sure that she would catch him lying this time.

"We had a bet on this girl, see-"

"Ah-hah! I knew it! Betting on a girl, eh? That just happens to be inappropriate, therefore, you lied! Ha ha haaa! I've finally caught those two rascals lying!" The nutty teacher pulled a rope that had popped up from nowhere, dumping confetti on everyone in the room. She started to do a happy dance, jumping all over the room and doing out-of-date dance moves. Inuyasha, who knew nothing of the context, was rolling on the ground, silently laughing.

Sesshomaru watched her, sweatdropping. "Ma'am?" Mrs. Yura stopped in the middle of her dance, still covered in confetti.

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" She was annoyed; her celebration had been interrupted.

"We were betting on what grade she was in, to see if she had any classes with us."

The teacher gaped like a fish, opening and closing her mouth. She quickly stood from the position she had been in, with one hand on her ankle, pulling her foot up above her waist, the other doing the sprinkler.

"Uh, well then," she began, pulling her clothes and brushing at confetti in her hair anxiously. "I guess you didn't lie. Um…sorry." She rubbed the back of her head, blushing. She noticed all of the students staring at her. "What!? Never seen a teacher do a happy dance before? Do your work before I give you all detention!"

The students all jumped, hurriedly staring back at their open books. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha. The teen was still on the ground, wiping tears from his eyes and grinning from ear to ear. He was covered in sparkly confetti and his face was as red as his shirt, making him look like a tomato with glitter all over. At the comparison, Sesshomaru started chuckling, then all-out laughing when Inuyasha's paper fell off of his desk and on to his face.

Sesshomaru leaned back, both hands holding his stomach. He felt himself slipping to the edge of his seat, but was to cracked up to do anything about it. He fell out of his chair, landing hard on his bottom. Inuyasha saw this and started to laugh even harder, gasping for air. They continued laughing as they pulled themselves back into their chairs.

After a few more minutes, and multiple relapses into laughter, they finally calmed down enough to pack up their bags and pocket their bids.

The bell rang not long after, and they walked slowly to their next class. The neared the history room, and Sesshomaru could hear Mr. Myouga still shouting about the Feudal Era, despite the class having ended.

They walked in and interrupted Mr. Myouga, freeing the students from another hour of being lectured by the small statured demon(2). They took their seats reluctantly, chatting idly till class started. Or, that is, until the bet was won.

* * *

Kagome wandered the hall, looking for her next class. She had been thoroughly enraptured by her industrial arts class, and the teacher, Totosai. His three-eyed cow in the corner of the room had been quite the source of entertainment, mooing loudly at anyone talking out of line.

She wondered if her next class would be any more amusing than her first. History didn't quite _sound_ entertaining. But, in a school like this, you had to expect the unexpected. As she learned when she walked into her history class and was met with the sight of the two silver-haired brothers from that morning.

The older noticed her from the corner of his eye, and turned towards her, mouth hanging open. The younger, Inuyasha, tilted his head and looked at her as well, and fist-pumped. He held his hand out to Sesshomaru expectantly. She watched as an old sucker and a rusted quarter was handed over. She frowned, then understood.

'Hold on, I'm part of a bet, and all the bid had was a quarter and an old sucker? Geez, these guys must not know what they're missing!' She huffed and walked to an empty seat in the back row. She plopped down in the chair and dropped her bag next to her. She pulled a pencil and notebook out and started writing angrily.

She stiffened as she felt a cold presence beside her. An oily, smooth voice emitted from the person.

"Well, look who thinks they can play with the big boys…"

* * *

**AN: Who could it be? Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**1: I'm using the american grade levels because I don't know anything else.**

**2: Is he actually a demon? I have never understood that. Dumb question, I know.**

**So, new chappie tomorrow again!**

**1,930 words in Word Document!**


	5. Confrontation

**AN: SOOOOO sorry about the long wait! Basketball is a killer, I get home and go straight to bed! I got a few hundred words in during study hall, but not enough to finish the chapter! I got that done just today. I'm thinking about starting another fic for a different anime, which would cut my working time for this story in half. I think I'll wait until this one is a little bit more under way, though. I've decided pretty much no one is actually going to be IC in this story, so bear with me!**

**To Lauren: I am glad I can impress somebody, my knowledge is pretty limited! I don't know anyone who is deaf, but I use fingerspelling to talk to my family and friends a lot! Especially during tests and stuff at school, it can be pretty useful!**

**Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, followers and favoriters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Kagome turned in her seat, staring at the person behind her. She pushed the notebook her had been writing in behind her back and out of view.

The first thing she noticed about the demon in front of her was the unkempt, uber-long black hair. The second was his beady red eyes that scared her thoroughly. He had a long, fur cloak that went all the way to the ground, pooling around his feet.

"Why is a petty human, of all creatures, sitting in _my_ seat?" He asked, slouching menacingly over her. Her blood froze at his voice. It slipped over her, surrounding her and tightening around her neck. Or, it might have been the ascot he was pulling towards the desk, bringing her head down with it. She tugged at his hands, digging her nails in slightly.

Then, suddenly, the pressure lifted from her accessory, freeing her head. She gasped, rubbing where the fabric had chafed. She raised her eyes, wondering where the teacher was. She heard a growl, and an intimidating "You filthy creature!

In front of her, dangling by the demon's hand, was Inuyasha. The demon's claws sunk into the side of Inuyasha's neck, where his hand gripped tightly. Inuyasha was fumbling to peel the fingers from his throat as he struggled to draw breath. Kagome stared, wide-eyed, as his face turned red, then blue. His feet kicked firmly at the demon's midsection, surely leaving a good bruise or two.

Sesshomaru was off to the side, held back by several lackey demons. He was constantly slashing at them, though they were just replaced by others. He couldn't escape to help Inuyasha.

Kagome watched as all this unfolded. She felt anger bubble up in her chest, and acted.

Inuyasha didn't know what was happening. He saw the girl in Naraku's seat, Naraku dragging the girl's head down to the desk. He felt a protective urge, then leaped. He snatched Naraku's wrist, squeezing it tightly. The demon let go in shock, eyes sliding over to him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and saw Naraku's mouth move. In a flash, Inuyasha felt a hand around his throat, and his feet left the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sesshomaru lunge forward, only to be caught by four demons pinning him down. His brother slashed at the demons, knocking them off, but they were replaced by larger, fiercer demons.

He wondered where Mr. Myouga was for a moment, then realized that danger occurred, and nearly laughed at the idea of him sticking around. Inuyasha watched with hazing vision as Kagome lunged at Naraku, taking handfuls of his hair and yanking with her full body weight. Naraku dropped Inuyasha suddenly, and he heaped on the ground, gasping for breath. Sesshomaru finally cut down the last of the lackeys holding him down and jumped over to his fallen brother. He lifted Inuyasha's head and shook his hand in front of Inuyasha's face. He breathed a sigh of relief as his little brother's eyes followed the movement. After a minute, Inuyasha glared at the older for the annoyance.

Inuyasha held a hand to his throat, coughing hoarsely. He pushed himself up on his elbow and watched as Kagome single-handedly pinned the fiercest demon in the school.

She kept pressure on his hair, distracting him, as she bit and kicked him. She used their weights to roll over and sat up on his chest. She let go of his hair, putting her forearm across his neck. She leaned halfway into it, effectively cutting off air.

The rest of his demon lackeys stood uncomprehendingly, questioning their leader and the girl beating him. They eventually decided to turn tail and leave, running in fright.

Kagome watched with red-tinted vision as the demon's face turned blue and his eyes started bugging out. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, angry at being distracted. Inuyasha stood at her side, shaking his head vigorously.

Kagome looked down at her hands, vision returning to normal. She stood quickly, jumping into Inuyasha's arms, still staring at Naraku. She felt tears well up in her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and ran out of the room, Sesshomaru close behind.

Inuyasha ran to the gates of the school, still carrying the girl. He leaped over the now-closed, rusted bars and landed lightly on the other side. He looked up as Sesshomaru flew elegantly over their heads. They started running again, towards their house.

Kagome sat in Inuyasha's arms, watching fearfully as the scenery flew by. "Hey, What's-your-face up there! Where are you taking me?!" She shouted through the wind, hoping the other brother could hear her. He tilted his head back to them, and called back.

"We're going to our house. I hope you know that the next time you go into that building, you are as good as dead, right?"

Kagome gulped. She hadn't known that, actually. 'Oi, I hope he'll forget about this soon. I don't really want to go home and tell my grandfather that I already got kicked out of this school…" She thought to herself.

They ran for another minute or so and stopped in front of an old, rundown house. The yellow paint was chipped and faded, and most of the shingles were broken or missing. They stopped just in front of the door. Inuyasha set Kagome down gently on her feet. She nodded her head and put her hand to her chin, fingers brushing her lips, then swung it down and outward in an arc. _'Thank you'_ Inuyasha copied the motion, confusing her. She tilted her head towards Sesshomaru as he pushed the door to the house open.

"Thank you and you're welcome are the same sign. Instead of saying 'you're welcome', the second signer says thank you for thanking me, basically." He said as they stepped through the door. The inside of the house was in slightly better condition than the outside, but it was much cleaner. The floor was rickety and creaked loudly as they treaded on it.

The first room was small, and had a worn-out brown carpet. They crossed it quickly and went into the next. This room was a bit bigger, and seemed to be the kitchen. An old oven sat in one corner, and the majority of the room was taken up by the table and chairs. Kagome looked for a fridge, but didn't see one. Where did they keep their food?

The thought was pushed to the back of her mind as Inuyasha, impatient as ever, put his hands on the small of her back and started pushing her up the stairs. He stopped at the first door down the hall and quit pushing her for a moment, just long enough to twist the handle and shove it open. Then he resumed pushing and sat her down on the bed, since the floor was covered in junk.

She yelped and fell backwards, a sharp object digging into her ribs. She sat up quickly, rubbing at the sore spot. Kagome turned to see what it was that was sure to leave a bruise. She picked up a thick book from on top of the covers. It had a blue cover with strange art on the front. The swirls and slashes crisscrossed along the edges, and spirals filled the middle. The spine was creased and bent a lot, and the binding was coming slightly undone. Kagome held it carefully in her lap.

Inuyasha dumped his backpack on the floor and reached inside. Out came the same notebook that he had used to talk to Kouga. He pulled a pen from his pocked and handed them to her. Kagome took them, smiling at the boy. He lifted his lips slightly in return.

She clicked the top of the pen and scribbled on the page. _'What's this book about? It looks really good.'_ She clipped the pen to the spiral of the notebook and handed them both to Inuyasha. He glanced quickly at it and unclipped the pen.

'_Yea, it's my favorite! I've read it a hundred times, I swear.'_

'_Would you mind me borrowing it for a while?'_

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment, and he nodded. _'But why would you want to borrow it? It's pretty ratty and old; it's practically falling apart at the seams.'_

Kagome grinned and chuckled. _'Well, that's why I want to read it, silly! It's got to be a good book if it's this worn out; I figured I might enjoy it.'_

Inuyasha thought for a moment, and nodded. _'That makes sense. Yea, go ahead. Just don't ruin it, okay?'_

'_Okay!'_ Just then, a slip of paper slid under the door frame. It was a 'do not disturb' sign. Kagome pointed to it and slowly fingerspelled. Three-fingers-in-the-air, first-two-fingers-pointed-out, fist-with-thumb-to-the-side, thumb-between-first-and-second-fingers, _pause_, pinky-in-the-air, fist-with-thumb-in-front, _pause_, thumb-between-first-and-second-fingers, first-two-fingers-pointed-out, fist-with-thumb-to-the-side, thumb-between-first-and-second-fingers.

'_What is that?' _She pointed to the piece of paper. Inuyasha smiled at her successful attempt at fingerspelling and copied her. He went much slower, to accommodate her. _'It's just Sesshomaru. That's how they get my attention when I'm in here, since they can't knock on the door.'_ He went to open the door, kicking the mess on the floor out of the way as he went.

He pulled open the door and spoke with Sesshomaru for a moment, too fast for Kagome to catch any of the signs they used. Inuyasha smiled at this brother, effectively ending the conversation. He closed the door again and walked back to the bed. He plopped himself face down on the mattress and took a deep breath. He rolled over and grinned up at Kagome. He snatched the paper from her and wrote for a moment.

'_I guess you'll be staying here for the night, then!'_

* * *

**AN: Don't hurt me! I didn't really have a plan as to where this is going, so I just winged it. I hope to get a new chapter by Sunday the 19, I won't have much writing time between now and then! Please review!**

**1,633 words in Word!**


	6. PARTY AT MY HOUSE!

**AN: It's been so long since I updated this story! I know I'm within my parameters, but I couldn't wait any longer! Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers/readers. Semester tests are over, and I rocked them! Now that _that_ is out of the way, I think I might be able to write a little more of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Kagome stared up at the ceiling, thinking over the day's events in her mind. She didn't know why she had done it, but she had protected Inuyasha fiercely from Naraku. Maybe it was because he was deaf, and she felt sorry for him.

She waved that thought away. She didn't pity him; he was a very happy person. He didn't need anyone's pity, and much less her own. She wondered why she did it, then.

She rolled over in Inuyasha's bed and glanced over the side. Inuyasha lay huddled on the floor, wrapped snugly in a blanket. He had insisted that she take the bed, since 1, she was a guest and 2, she was a girl, and a gentleman would never let a lady sleep on the floor while there was a bed available.

Inuyasha was curled in on himself, one hand under his head as a pillow. The other was wrapped around the notebook that they had talked with long into the night. After the sun set, it was much harder to read the words, but they kept conversing for hours. They talked about random things, and used up about half of the notebook.

Kagome was very interested in what this boy had to say. He had such a different take on the world, and it was refreshing to have someone who wasn't bitter about the cards they had been dealt. He smiled a lot, and was always joking around with Sesshomaru. He loved his mother very much, and Kagome had the feeling he would do anything for her.

* * *

When Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's mother got home, she took it all in stride. She listened intently as Sesshomaru explained what had happened, and afterwards, had enveloped Kagome in a gently, motherly hug.

"Thank you for taking care of my boys, Kagome. I owe you one." She whispered in the girl's ear.

Izayoi was a wonderful cook and caretaker. She quickly fixed up a meal and then examined the three for any injuries they might have gotten from their fight. Sesshomaru had a few claw marks from the demons but they were already healing, and all three were fine overall. They sat down for their meal, and as soon as she was finished, Izayoi changed into her next work uniform and was rushing out the door.

She gave all three of them quick hugs, and was gone in a flash.

Kagome liked Izayoi. She was kind, and she was a very hardworking mother. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru explained about her three jobs, and Kagome felt a stab of pity in her heart that quickly dissolved.

After dinner, Inuyasha ran up the stairs and left Kagome with Sesshomaru. She looked sidelong at the older demon. He seemed so distant, until Inuyasha was brought into the picture. Then he turned into a loving, caring, extremely protective older brother.

She figured that he wanted to keep Inuyasha from discovering how cruel the world could be, but knew that nothing could stop him from doing just that. It was strange, to see a demon act that way, but she didn't question it. She knew that she would do anything for her brother, Souta.

Inuyasha came back down the stairs, excitedly waving a box in the air. It was short, but about eight inches along any of the sides. He set it down on the table and pushed it towards Kagome. It was a board game, called Sequence. It was a basic game, and Kagome picked up the rules quickly. They played a few practice games, and then started the real thing. Kagome strategized as best as she could, but she could never seem to beat the brothers. She beat Sesshomaru once, but she knew that the demon had just let her win. She laughed a lot with the two of them, and Inuyasha finally relaxed entirely. Soon, though, they were all three yawning and getting ready for bed. As Inuyasha used the restroom, she sat at the table with Sesshomaru.

"So, why exactly did I have to spend the night here?" Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Naraku wants revenge for being bested by a human. He has his entire gang out looking for you, and I don't think you want to know what he'd do to you if he caught you."

Kagome swallowed. She could imagine plenty. "So, you're keeping me here so I don't get… caught, I guess, by these demons?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Inuyasha wanted you to be safe, seeing as it was his fault you got into this mess."

Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha didn't do anything, I would have been in trouble with that freak no matter what; I sat in his seat. Inuyasha had nothing to do with that."

The older shook his head. "No, he would have just tossed you to the ground and threatened you a little. Trust me; I've seen it a thousand times. But once he jumped in, everything got worse. Now Inuyasha's in trouble with him, too." Sesshomaru brushed his long hair over his shoulder and turned away. "I don't know what it is about you, but you've got him acting strangely. This was how he acted with Kouga, too."

Sesshomaru turned back, and Kagome nearly squeaked in fright. There was an angry light in his eyes, and he was visibly trying not to yell. "If you hurt him, I swear I will make you pay. He's had enough to deal with. It's only been a day and he's already infatuated. He can't take another broken heart, so don't put him through one."

Inuyasha opened the door at that exact moment, and Sesshomaru stood, turning to leave. He called out over his shoulder as he left, "I'll be watching."

The door slid shut, and Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha trotted over to Kagome and sat down by her side, ignorant to what just happened. He looked at her scared face with wide eyes, and put a hand to her forehead. Kagome pushed his hand off and smiled, regaining her composure.

Inuyasha hesitated, then grinned back at her. He catapulted up the stairs and started rummaging around. Kagome listened as thuds echoed through the floor. She had to stifle several giggles. Sesshomaru emerged from the restroom and she went in, quickly emptying her bladder.

She bounced up the steps and into Inuyasha's room. She nearly burst out laughing. Inuyasha was buried under a mountain of blankets. Only his head protruded from the pile, and the expression on his face was priceless. He was glaring firmly at the cloth like he could scare it away. Kagome waved her hand at him, and he looked up at her pleadingly. She obligingly moved to pull the blankets off of him, and slowly unearthed his hands. He helped her free himself, and soon he was out.

He pulled two of the fuzziest blankets out and laid them on the bed. The others he picked up and forced back into his tiny closet. He grabbed one of the blankets on the bed. It was a pink one, with little stars all over. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and draped the blanket around her shoulders. She could hear him gulp as his hand brushed her arm. His face was bright red, and as soon as he was satisfied with the blanket's position, he stepped back. He grabbed the other blanket and made himself a nest on the floor. He lay down on his stomach, chin in hands.

He looked up at Kagome for a while as she carefully sat down on the bed.

* * *

Inuyasha felt the heat rise to his face as he situated the blanket more snugly around Kagome. He let his hands drop, and his fingers brushed against her skin gently. His face grew hotter, and he stepped back, grabbing the other blanket. It was his favorite one; it was the only present he had gotten from his father while he was still alive. He dropped it on the floor and spread it out slightly, using it to stay off of the cold floor. He got down on the floor and rolled to his stomach. He propped his chin up in his hands to look at Kagome.

She gingerly sat on the edge of his bed and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. She picked up the notebook that had been left there, and started writing. Inuyasha watched her hand as it flowed around the page, admiring it. Her skin, her nails, everything.

She shook the notebook in front of his face impatiently. He jumped and took it from her. They started talking, and only stopped when Inuyasha fell asleep on accident, still cradling the notebook.

Kagome thought hard about what he had said before he fell asleep, and made a decision.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with the sun shining high in the sky and onto his face. He got to his feet and looked over at his bed. Kagome wasn't there.

He panicked, running down the stairs to the kitchen, where he hoped to see her laughing with his brother. But that was not the case. Sesshomaru was there, but Kagome was nowhere in sight.

He tapped his knuckles on the table. For some reason, that seemed to get his brother's attention every time. Sesshomaru looked up and smiled. Then he noticed the look on Inuyasha's face.

'_What is it, little brother?'_

'_It's Kagome, I can't find her. Do you know where she is?'_ Sesshomaru shook his head.

'_No, I thought she was still in your room. We should go look for her.'_ Inuyasha nodded. He grabbed the notebook and pencil and tossed on his jacket, following his brother out the door. He flipped to the last page that he and Kagome had spoken on, and froze in his tracks.

Sesshomaru noticed his brother wasn't there and stopped, looking back. He jogged back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha held up the notebook for Sesshomaru to see, and pointed to his last words last night.

'_I think I might love you, Kagome.'_

* * *

**AN: And BOOM goes the dynamite! Ha-ha, where in the world could Kagome have gone? Find out next time, on 'Can You Hear Me?' Thanks for reading my story! I think my other one is going in the trash, where it belongs, but this one is still on fire! Review with that little button down there!**


	7. D'AAAAWWWW!

**AN: I finally finished this story! I know it's been a while since I updated last, but I was distracted with lots of stuff. Anyway, this one is shorter and finishes the fiction.**

**I love all of my reviewers who stuck with me throughout this admittedly short story! And I love all of my readers as well! I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own since I would probably kill off Kagome if I did.**

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran down streets, looking for any sign of Kagome. The girl had left early in the morning, without warning, and she was being hunted by the most ruthless demons in town.

This was not a good situation.

The brothers moved quickly, Inuyasha sniffing for her scent and Sesshomaru calling out for the girl. Inuyasha's head snapped up suddenly, and he motioned to his brother.

'_I smell her! She's not far away, and there are lots of vehicles around her!"_ Sesshomaru nodded. Maybe she went to main street? That was the way they were headed, after all. Inuyasha picked up the pace and sprinted the last three blocks to main.

He got to the corner and whipped his head around furiously, looking for any sign of the girl. There! She was down the block, walking aimlessly past the theatre. Inuyasha ran towards her and nearly tackled her to the ground in relief.

"Wha-? Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha motioned impatiently at Sesshomaru as the older brother approached them. He started signing rapidly, letting Sesshomaru translate.

"He was worried that Naraku's gang would find you before we could. He didn't want you to get hurt, and we tracked you. He says he's sorry for what he said last night, if it offended you in any way. He didn't mean to make you uncomfortable; he still wants to be friends. If that's okay with you," he added.

Kagome nodded. She wiped her eyes quickly with her sleeve and Inuyasha started forward, concerned. She looked up at him and smiled. "I just got a little overwhelmed, that's all. I mean, I met you yesterday. But, if you're alright with it, we could take things slowly?"

Inuyasha looked questioningly at Sesshomaru. The older sighed and translated. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and grinned widely, eyes bright. He nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. "You good with this? I know what you said, but I don't think this will turn out badly. I…I really do like him."

Sesshomaru frowned at her, thinking. "Alright. It's not like it's my decision anyway. Just don't ever, ever, ever, get him into any trouble."

She brightened immediately. "Alright! I promise not to get him in trouble! We'll be really good and I'll always make sure he's back home before midnight."

Sesshomaru nodded once. He pulled the notebook out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'll leave you two alone now. Have fun, don't do anything illegal."

"Yes sir!"

Sesshomaru turned and walked away, back to their house.

Kagome held her hand out to Inuyasha and he slid his overtop. She started leading him down main street, stopping to look in the windows of all of the shops. They quickly found that popcorn makes good ammo for scaring the birds from electric wires.

They went to the park and played a little one-on-one volleyball with a ball they found abandoned on a nearby bench. When they were done, they dug sandcastles and dungeons and moats in the sand of the court. They used sticks and leaves to embellish the structure and Inuyasha used his hands to transport water to wet the sand. When they were finished, they were muddy and dirty, but they had a castle three feet high with a dungeon and an actual moat filled with water. Their flag was a red oak leaf tied to a pine stick. There were bars over the windows and the top of the dungeon, where they had several little rocks situated to act as prisoners. Kagome wove two 'royal' crowns out of tulips and bachelor's buttons, and placed one on Inuyasha's head.

His ears twitched comically as he lowered the second crown onto Kagome's head. He bowed to her, and she curtsied to him. They stepped closer and Inuyasha took her hand. His other rested on her waist, right above her hip. He blushed slightly at the close contact as she lightly gripped his shoulder with her free hand. They danced a waltz, Inuyasha stumbling often.

By the end of the day, the two were thoroughly worn out. Inuyasha yawned as he led her back to the house, the sun low in the sky. He thought of something and was soon dragging Kagome along as he ran home and into the small shed out back. He pulled a ladder from inside and rested it on the eaves of the house. He held it in place and motioned for Kagome to hop on. She looked at him unsurely, then mounted the ladder.

Inuyasha politely looked away as Kagome's unmentionables were revealed to him. He waited a few more moments for her to dismount, the started up it himself. He climbed it quickly and pointed to the horizon, where the sun was. Kagome gasped and stared at all the colors.

It was a menagerie of darks and lights, warm and cold colors mixing and changing in split seconds. The sun was burnt orangey and surrounded by blues, greens, and purples. The clouds around the scene were turned golden and glowed brightly. The sun slowly sank beneath the horizon and the show ended, leaving them in the dark blue of night.

"Oh, Inuyasha, that was beautiful…" Kagome breathed to herself. She looked over to the boy, only to find him staring at her. She felt herself lean forward slowly, and her eyes closed. Inuyasha mimicked her, their lips closing for a kiss. Kagome's blood tingled with electricity as they touched, and she knew it was real. She didn't doubt that they would be together forever, and she smiled through the kiss.

Inuyasha felt her lips turn upwards and smiled with her. The two disconnected after a long minute, panting slightly. Inuyasha cupped her face in his hand and mouthed three words.

'_I love you.'_ Kagome smiled again and put her hand on top of his that was touching her face.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

* * *

**AN: D'AAWWW! I know, sucky ending, but I like it. It's kinda sappy, but I wanted it this way. Please review so I know how I did!**

**987 words**


End file.
